<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible Strings by itzteegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029923">Invisible Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan'>itzteegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just to let off some steam, probably only a one time thing, no strings attached. The thing about some strings, though, is that you can't always see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Boone/Courier (Fallout), Craig Boone/Female Courier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout AU [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been futzing about with this for months and months and finally finished it up earlier today, so I figured why not, let's throw it up on AO3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My breath was almost taken away with the force used to push me against the wall of the Lucky 38’s presidential suite. I didn’t care at the moment, though, too focused on Boone’s taut body against mine, his fingers on my hips, his tongue in my mouth. We had spent the last weeks travelling the Mojave together, and goddamnit all that time together had lead to some <em>tension.</em> Nothing substantial, nothing more than an itch that needed to be scratched, and so when we got the chance, we decided to go for it. After all, we both knew where the other stood. Boone was still mourning his wife, I was focused on ending Benny and finishing up this damn job. This was just physical, a way to release some steam.</p>
<p>Or so we told ourselves.</p>
<p>A moan escaped my lips as his trailed down my neck, the experienced sniper finding and hitting every damn sensitive spot I had. It was nice that he seemed to be going slow – relatively speaking – but I needed a little bit more quickened pace, at least enough for my mind to justify this as nothing more than what it was. To try to encourage things along, my hand wandered south, fingers skimming over the waistband of his pants before popping open the button and sliding down the zipper, giving me just enough room to comfortably slip my hand inside and palm his length. He made no sound, just a sharp inhale against my neck as he subconsciously ground against my hand, and I smiled at the motion. He was so unflappable with his sunglasses and serious demeanor and that stupid fucking beret, it was actually kinda nice to see that Boone was actually human. A girl did wonder sometimes …</p>
<p>A small growl was the only warning I got before teeth sank into a particularly sensitive spot on my neck where it met my shoulder, and I whimpered, head thunking against the wall and my back automatically arched, pressing my body even tighter against his. I kept rubbing against his hardened cock, nigh licking my lips in anticipation of feeling it inside me.</p>
<p>Ripping me off the wall by the elevator, we stumbled into the first room we could reach, which just so happened to be a lounge room instead of a bedroom. Oh well, not like we needed a bed to fuck. If anything, this was better, really. A bed implied a certain level of intimacy, like if we shared such a personal piece of furniture then perhaps this wasn’t just a quick and simple fuck, like it definitely was. Neither of us were caught off guard, and Boone quickly led me over to the billiards table, bending me over it as he yanked my belt off and pulled my pants and underwear down. His fingers ran up my moistened slit, causing me to hiss as my forehead hit the soft green fabric. Oh I was ready and raring to go, having not had a go at anyone since I was shot, and before that … well, that was anyone’s guess. Really, for all I knew, I could have been a virgin. I didn’t care either way, all I wanted was his dick inside me, even as his fingers moved to penetrate me. The pressure was nice and lovely and all as he stroked inside me, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t what I needed. I needed that stretch and burn that I knew only one thing would get me, and so I ground out, a little more breathless than I intended, “You gonna be back there forever, or are ya gonna fuck me already?”</p>
<p>That must have gotten the ball rolling for him as his fingers withdrew and a second later replaced with a blunt pressure that could only be one thing. I hadn’t been able to actually get a look at him, but from what I’d felt, he was long and had a good bit of girth on him. I bit my lip in anticipation as he lined himself up before he settled a hand on my hip and pushed himself inside, taking it slow and letting me adjust. For that, I was grateful, because as much as I wanted him to fuck me into oblivion, he was not a small man and even with how much I was aroused, it would have hurt to have him sheath himself inside me in just one thrust. There was little other sound in the room other than our laboured breaths, both of us patient as we adjusted to each other. It wasn’t the careful, measured movements of lovers taking consideration of each other into account, oh no. It was just logical, after all. Both of us wanted to get off, and so making sure that neither of us were too hurt or put through too many paces was the best way to ensure that.</p>
<p>I didn’t get a chance to dwell on it any longer as he began to withdraw and the languid pull had me moaning aloud, eyes closing as they were useless anyway, unable to focus on anything more than the faded green of the table top. I didn’t want them to wander, anyway, if they were open I might be tempted to throw a glance behind me, and if my eyes happened to meet those inscrutable sunglasses, well … I didn’t want to think about it. And so I didn’t.</p>
<p>The lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the suite, interspersed with moans and grunts and even the occasional cry he managed to rip out of me as he hit just right. Par for the course for the former NCR sniper, it seemed, was finding just the right spots and exploiting them. A target practise of sorts, but with a different kind of gun, and it seemed he was just as well versed with both. And hey, if I was the beneficiary, you wouldn’t hear me complaining. Far from it. My hands clenched against the edge of the table, partly to ground me, and partly just so I wouldn’t do anything stupid with them. Like, you know, taking his hands or something else sweet and intimate. Something real dumb that would potentially fuck up the good thing we had going for us.</p>
<p>My teeth clenched as the raised edge dug further into my abdomen than was truly comfortable, but I shoved aside the dull ache, concentrating only on what was happening below the belt. I wondered briefly what he was thinking as he plowed into me, if he thought of his wife or some other nameless woman, someone he could pretend was whole and had no strings attached. Granted, there were no strings attached here, at least none that we spoke of aloud. But we had a working relationship to maneuver around, not even considering the host of issues that came with having ones brains blown out and then put back together. Nah, he was better off pretending I was someone else, just like I was better off pretending it was anyone but him behind me.</p>
<p>But as my climax hit and my muscles clenched and that cry was ripped from my throat, Boone and his sunglasses and that stupid fucking beret was the only thing on my mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>